DESDE MI CIELO
by Serenity P
Summary: Y si al final de la batalla con Sailor Galaxia fue necesario un sacrificio. Es un song fic de la canción desde mi cielo.


No se como empezar… tal vez si te canto puedas escucharme y entiendas.

**Ahora que esta todo en silencio**

**y que la calma me besa el corazón,**

**os quiero decir adiós.**

_Me gusta tanto verte dormir…. Todas las noches vengo a visitarte, pero te has alejado de todos y la verdad nunca quise que hicieras eso._

Estas acostado de medio lado como si antes de dormirte hubieras estado mirando hacia la ventana, pareces tranquilo y estar teniendo un bonito sueño, no quiero despertarte así que me arrodillo al lado de tu cama para poder mirarte.

_Se que ha sido muy difícil para ti pero no me arrepiento de haber tomado la decisión que tome. Antes que cualquier otra persona tu merecías que yo hiciera lo que fuera necesario por salvarte._

Mientras te digo esto decido pasar mi mano por tu cabello, siempre me gustó hacerlo es suave... parece que te has das cuenta acabas de decir mi nombre¡.

_Aunque no lo creas a mi también me duele, te extraño._

**porque a llegado la hora de que andéis el camino ya sin mi,**

**hay tanto por lo que vivir.**

_Sabes todavía recuerdo la batalla con Sailor galaxia cuando me enteré que habías muerto sentí que mi mundo acababa, que nunca podría ser feliz de nuevo, nada tenía sentido, pero no me dí por vencida decidí pelear con todas mis fuerzas no dejaría que tu murieras ni que tus sueños no se hicieran realidad. No te voy a mentir también me dolió cuando todas las chicas murieron pero tu eres mi vida_.

No se si te despiertes y ya no pueda decirte todo lo que quiero pero me acerco más, cojo tu mano y pongo mi boca cerca de tu oído para decirte que te amo y seguir cantando.

**no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,**

**me gustaría volver a verte sonreír,**

**pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte**

**y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme.**

Una lagrima se escurre por tu mejilla y no puedo evitar llorar yo también.

_Por favor no llores. Quería que supieras que por mi actitud tan caprichosa e infantil en muchas ocasiones no logre tener la madurez para decirte cuanto te amo. Hoy es diferente_.

**Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida**

**que eres todo cuanto amo**

**y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti te cuidare desde aquí.**

Vuelvo a arrodillarme a tu lado pero no suelto tu mano, tu semblante cambia y parece que tuvieras miedo se con lo que debes de estar soñando y no quiero que te culpes.

**..se que la culpa os acosa y os susurra al oído**

**"pude hacer mas", no ahí nada que reprochar,**

**ya no ahí demonios en el fondo del cristal**

**y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di.**

_Darien por favor no te culpes fui yo quien decidió sacrificarse por salvarte tu no tuviste la culpa, se que muchos lo piensan y te miran como si fueras el culpable pero por eso he venido hoy a hablarte si morí fue porque tomé esa decisión, no te pido que me entiendas pero no soportaba saber que nunca te volvería a ver y no me importó que el precio para que tu estés vivo hubiera sido a cambio de la mía._

**vivo cada vez que habláis de mi y muero otra vez si lloráis,**

**he aprendido al fin a disfrutar y soy feliz.**

De nuevo veo que estas llorando y decido besar tus ojos para que no llores más y abrazarte.

**no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,**

**nunca me olvides me tengo que marchar.**

_También hay algo que vine a decirte y es que esta es la última noche que vendré a verte pero no es que no quiera venir más es solo que no puedo volver y tu debes seguir tu vida._

**desde mi cielo os arropare en la noche**

**y os acunare en los sueños y espantare todos los miedos,**

**desde mi cielo os esperare escribiendo,**

**no estoy sola pues me cuidan la liberta y la esperanza,**

**yo nunca os olvidare..**

Antes que pueda darme cuenta he empezado a llorar y sin poder evitarlo me inclino hacia ti y te beso, es un beso dulce pero profundo quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré. Esta vez si te desperté y eso significa que debo de irme pero antes que lo hagas lo diré nuevamente.

_TE AMO._

**Pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte**

**y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme,**

**hay tantas coas que nunca te dije en vida;**

**que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti...**


End file.
